Animation Duels of History! : Maleficent vs Ginormica!
by Hatter and Hare Productions
Summary: Welcome to the second ever "Animation Duels of History!" In this round, Ginormica, the Titanic Protector of Man, is sent to bring down Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil! May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor! (Author's Note: One of the two will have to fall...no escaping character death in this one!)


Author's Note: I decided the fate of this match by a flip of a coin, to keep it as fair as possible. The perspective I chose to write from is merely based on what I felt was more interesting or more manageable.

Susan vs. Maleficent  
by the Marvelous March Hare

13th Mission, and the first time going in alone. Fun stuff, but then life is never easy when you're almost 50 feet tall.

Target: 45 foot long lizard with wings and fire breathing abilities. Officials _**DENY**_it is anything but a radioactive gecko.

Susan Murphy just laughed. They were too afraid to admit it was a dragon.

What happened: People reported explosions and several roars from a far-off island in the U.K. military base, used as a weapons testing facility, was on the island. Planes were sent immediately to scout it out. Once upon spotting the target, they called for Team Monster.

Everyone else was off facing some galactic alien empire that was slowly encroaching the known universe, but fortunately for Susan, who was out with a cold, their leader looked no smarter than Gallaxhar (not very hard to accomplish, if you think about it). So she was left home while the rest went light years away. Then this thing pops up.

"All right, Ginormica, since this is your first solo mission I have ordered fire support in the form of _nuclear warheads_to support you in case 'Godzilla' gets to be too much." Warmonger barked in his usual manner before they dropped her off.

"So in case I lose you blast everything around the dragon into dust?"

"Precisely." He replied.

"Including me?"

"That's classified," he said, quickly turning away. "Plus, you have a resistance to such nuclear and energy weapons. What are you worried about?"

"Oh," she thought, "Just the norm…my life."

She landed hard on the island, or more appropriately what was left of it. Scorch marks and craters of old were littered around in certain areas, while the remains of the base stood at the base of a mountain. Watchtowers were built all around the towering rock, which jutted out of the earth like a bone broken through the skin.

The mountain itself had been split open, as if something _very_big tore itself out of it.

Around her, the burnt remains of a former military fort laid around her, with a shocking amount of bodies. The disgusting smell of burnt flesh filled her nose, making her almost retch.

"Not even a chance to escape." She muttered.

But there was no dragon.

"Where did it go?" Taking a few steps forward, she covered her eyes and looking around. The sun shined unmercifully as not a cloud in the sky could be found.

"Monger never said it flew away…"

The ground shifted, and Susan only had the chance to scream before the ebony wyrm burst from the ground. It was quick, leaping upon the young woman and digging its claws into her shoulders. She fell back from the force. With its long, serpentine neck it reached for her throat, the dragon's maw opening wide.

Susan was almost as brutal, delivering a head-butt to its nose that produced a satisfying crunch. The scaled hide broke her skin, and for a millisecond she swore. With a knee to the ribs she then broke one of the beast's ribs. It writhed in pain.

"Don't like it so much now, huh?" Flipping herself over, she turned over and pinned the dragon, the force of the twist ripping the dragon's claws out. With a surprising fury even from her she began to pummel it to the ground.

_"You think you are superior to me, giantess?"_

Susan hesitated, the sudden shock of a voice in her head throwing her off. The dragon's molten eyes glowed, and in an instant it snapped at her pinning forearm. The teeth dug in deep, piercing to the bone and almost cracking it. Susan roared, and brought her angry fist into the beast's face. It broke the monster's grip, but the pain in her arm was almost deafening in her mind, and Susan pulled herself off. The dragon flipped upside, and pulled itself back and low to the ground, it jaws almost smiling.

_"I must admit, you are the first of your kind I have seen at such magnitude" _said the voice in Susan's head, and despite her shock she could tell it was the dragon speaking to her. "B_ut I am Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, and no mere beast will bring me down!" _The evil in its eyes, the teeth that look almost like a cruel sneer. This was not a radioactive lizard.

This was a demon, and it needed to die.

"Pity you waited all that time just to lose." Susan managed to grin through the pain. Bursting into a run, she charged at the dragon.

_"How predictably brave,and stupid."_the dragon spat, and it breathed a burst of fire at the giantess. The giantess saw this coming, and leapt. Her feet caught the brunt of it, but her outfit designer foresaw such problems and fortunately provided heat resistance as a perk. Mostly out of the way of the fire, Ginormica pulled her knees back and landed on its back. A loud crack resounded throughout the sky.

Susan may not have killed Maleficent, but she really pissed her off.

_"Fool!"_With a flap of her wings the Mistress smacked Susan off her back, tossing her to the side, and then proceeded to burn her alive. She threw her arms up instinctively, and caught the fire only meters away from her face.

Her suit was resistant but not strong enough for direct fire. A thousand screams echoed from her arms.

Ginormica had not known such pain until then.

_"I am the mightiest fiend of all the 9 Hells!" _the monster boasted,_ "Servant to none, and master of magicks! Did you really think a mere thrashing could stop me?"_

Tears of pain filled her eyes. Her mind tried to be strong, but every movement of her arms was a thousand pins, a chorus of agony. She tried to slow her breath, and twist her way up. Debris and dust covered her cooked flesh, and she winced in pain.

Maleficent clucked with a shake of her head. _"Merely a child."_ She remarked. _"I shall break you slowly."_

Susan struggled to her feet, leaning on the remains of a wrecked bunker. Turning to face her encroaching opponent, Susan would have welcomed the nukes.

"So, this is how it ends. I die on a forgotten island off the coast of the U.K., not a friend in sight, facing something that 'never' existed."

"But, then again," said a voice in her head, one of her own, "monsters and aliens never existed."

The dragon belched a burning inferno, and Susan leapt to the side, taking a full run to the island's edge.

_"You think you can escape me?"_ Maleficent guffawed at the thought. _"I can fly, you close-minded fool," The monster chuckled darkly."And I doubt the salt water will have mercy on your burns." _

Susan did not know what she was doing, but running was the only thing that made sense. Not to die like a rat in a hole. She was a Monster, after all, and Monsters never gave up.

Her arms were almost just bleeding limbs now, covered in second degree burns, and the tears in her eyes never stopped flowing, but she found new strength with each leap.

She would not die a coward's death.

A shadow came up next to her, and she lunged to the side, as a fireball came barreling down at her and obliterating the spot where she would have been next. Turning a hundred adn eighty, she ran towards the mountain.

She had a plan. Albeit, a crazy plans, but if her 12 previous missions told her anything, it was the craziest plans that worked.

Her arms were shaking in pain, but with the fury of titans she began to climb to the top. It was a giant of a mountain, almost unnatural in its size, and each step of the climb was a trial of fire.

Each step of the climb also _rudely_reminded her that she was losing. She had no back-up (or none she really wanted) and her arms were going to be useless for quite some time.

Assuming she lived through this.

Coming in fast, the dragon roared, and another burst of fire was sprayed across the land and for the mountain, just as Susan scaled to the top and balanced herself on the peak.

_"Today you die!"_Maleficent roared.

"Maybe later, maybe hated" she thought, "maybe even alone, but not today." With that, Susan jumped off the mountain. The dragon, caught up in her arrogance, had failed to see she had flown through the wrecked military base. Lacking the space to maneuver, she was caught between the ground, a mess of buildings, and every inch of forty nine feet and 11 inches of Ginormica.

The crash shook the island. Though nearly out herself, every cell in her body screaming in rage and pain, Susan Murphy rose up, seized the dragon, and raised it high. With a thunderous, final crack, she brought it down on her knee.

Finally stopping for a second, the world blurred.

Ginormica stood there for a while, unsure of what was going on, or where she was, or why everything seemed so far away. She stood like this, over a broken idol of kings and gods, over a monster.

_"Is this what you wanted?"_ the dragon spat, its eyes slowly growing dim. _"To be the hero?"  
_

"No," Susan replied, her world swirling in and out. "All I ever wanted was to be me."

_"Huh… what a coincidence. "_ Maleficent almost laughed. _"So did I…"_

One fell to her knees, and the other fell to her death.

Susan never really could figure out what Maleficent meant. The giant could only guess that this being of pure evil had not been once pure evil, only hurt. Perhaps the hands of fate had handed her powers that she, instead of aiding others, used to avenge herself of those who had once repressed her.

That could have been Susan. Anger over the emotional abuse from Derek, frustration over always being seen as a monster, and sudden amputation from the rest of mankind and she could have easily slipped away…

She could have been the beast before her.

If those who loved her, who now held her high on a pedestal, came to look down on her, she would have to fight back, for herself and her friends…

Would she have to become the monster?

* * *

A shout out to the lovely Wordmangler, a most splendid of Ginormica writers, and Angel of Darkness, mistress of all things Maleficent and Disney E-VILE!

Second Author's Note: If you have an opinion on my story, good or critical, feel free to say so. I seek to better my stories. Also, if you have a match-up of your own, I would gladly listen.

P.S. SORRY ANGEL OF DARKNESS! IT WAS A FLIP OF THE COIN! I SWEAR! PLEASE NO FIREBALLS!

Disclaimer: I own none of the copyrighted characters in this story, nor am I making a profit off them!


End file.
